winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Convergence
Convergence is the strong, joint force of multiple magic users. Overview In Alfea, convergence is taught in the second year. However, this type of skill is not restricted to just one type of magical being. According to Darcy, a convergence spell requires harmony among the participants. The participants must focus on one point to cast a convergence spell. Throughout the series, fairies, witches, pixies, selkies, and Fairy Animals have been seen using convergence. Times When Used Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," the Trix convergence their powers to put the snake-rat egg spell on the eggs. Then, the Winx converge to remove the snake-rat egg spell set in place by the Trix, resulting in a peaceful, non-terror imposed evening. In "Mission at Cloudtower," the Winx converge to create a shield. Later, they converge to defeat the Slob Monster. In "Friends in Need," the Trix converge to summon the Whip. In "The Fall of Magix," the Trix converge to summon the Army of Darkness. In "Mission to Domino," the Winx converged to defeat the Snow Monster by using Tecna's Static Sphere, Flora's flowers, Stella's sun magic which made the flowers blossom, and finally Musa's sound power. Later, with Tecna's Static Sphere and Stella's sun magic, they melt the ice around Domino royal palace. In "(...)," Faragonda and Griffin converge their magic to create a protective barrier for themselves. In "(...)," Faragonda and Griffin converge their magic to create a protective barrier for Alfea. In "The Witches' Seige," Faragonda, Griffin, and the students of Cloud Tower and Alfea converge their magic to defend Alfea against the Army of Darkness. In "(...)," the Trix converge to attack Riven. In "The Witches' Downfall," Darcy and Stormy combine their powers into a raging tornado and attacked the Winx. Later, the Winx escape another tornado by using convergence on Stella's scepter and turned the tornado against their enemies. |-|Season 2= In "Win-x Together!," the Winx are formally to the skill. They use their convergence to defeat the monster in the simulator; they use Aisha's Morphix as the body, Flora strengths it with a flower-like skeleton, Musa gives it the power of speech, Tecna gives her a brain to think, Stella gives it the ability to see, and Bloom gives it life and free will. They successfully defeat the beast and escape. In "In the Heart of Cloudtower," the Winx converge to attack the Trix but fail. In "Pixie Village," the Trix converge to attack Amentia. In "The Time for Truth," the Winx used convergence in training. In "Face to Face with the Enemy," Faragonda and Griffin converge to strengthen Codatorta's physical strength to defeat a monster. In "The Phoenix Revealed," the Trix converge to form Mega Trix. Then, Stella and Aisha converge their powers against Darkar. Later, Musa and Flora converge to create a shield to defend the Winx and Specialists. Even later, Faragonda and Griffin converge their magic into a shield. Finally, the Winx use Charmix Convergence to destroy Darkar. |-|Season 3= In "The Princess' Ball," the Winx converge to hold back the tides. In "The Mirror of Truth," Bloom, Flora, and Tecna converge their powers to relocate the baby griffins and the mother griffin. In "The Sea of Fear," the Winx converge to break Valtor's spell on Nerimer but fail. Later, Flora, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna converge their powers against Icy. In "The Company of the Light," Musa and Tecna converge their powers to prevent the books from falling. In "Alfea Under Siege," Stella and Aisha converge their powers to fight the witches. Then, Palladium and the Alfea fairies converge their powers to create a barrier to defend Alfea. In "A Trap for Fairies," Musa, Aisha, and Stella attempt multiple convergence spells to dispel the witches of Cloud Tower. In "From the Ashes," the Trix converge against Bloom on Pyros. In "In the Snake's Lair," the Winx, sans Bloom, converge their powers to attack the Ice Serpent but failed. Then, they converge their Fairy Dust to bind the Ice Serpent's mouth. In "Valtor's Box," the Winx, sans Bloom, converge against Valtor. Musa and Stella attempt to use convergence against Stormy but failed. In "The Crystal Labyrinth," the Winx converge to knock the Trix down. In "Witches' Revelation," the Winx converge their magic on the Water Stars to catch a glimpse of the hidden Cloud Tower. Then, the Winx, sans Bloom, converge their Fairu Dust to reverse Valtor's spell on Cloud Tower. Even later, Musa, Tecna, and Flora converge to freeze the Trix in time. Finally, the Winx converge their Fairy Dust to weaken the Trix. In "A New Beginning," Flora and Aisha converge their magic to bring the forest back to life. Later, Tecna, Stella, and Musa converge their magic to attack Valtor. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters," the Wizards of the Black Circle use converge their magic to open the Black Circle. In "The Tree of Life," Bloom and Musa converge their powers against the nightmare monster. In "Mitzi's Present," the Winx use convergence to gather all the pet munchies from Love & Pet. In "Winx Believix," the Wizards of the Black Circle use converge their magic to open the Black Circle. Later, the Winx use magic convergence to break the Wizards's Black Circle portal. In "The White Circle," the Wizards of the Black Circle converge their power into a location spell to find the White Circle. In "Nebula," the Winx use the magic convergence of their defense shields to sever Roxy's ties to Nebula. In "Magic Lessons," Bloom, Aisha, and Musa converge their powers to convince the hearts of the people at Gardenia Park. In "The Enchanted Island," the Winx and Roxy converge their magic to blast a hole through the wall and free themselves. In "The Nature Rage," the Winx and Roxy converge their magic to free Mike and Vanessa. In "The Gifts of Destiny," the Winx converge their Sophix powers to restrain the Amazon Fairies and heal the forest. Later, the Winx converge to break free from their restraints. Finally, the Winx converge their to heal Amazonia. In "Morgana's Secret," Stella, Musa, and Flora converge against the Warrior Fairies. In "Ice and Fire," the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula use a combination shield and attack convergence spell to overpower and defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle, who combat it with convergence as well. |-|Season 5= In "The Spill," the Winx use convergence to make a harmful factory on Earth eco-friendly. In "The Rise of Tritannus," Flora, Aisha, and Tecna converge their powers to attack Tritannus but fail. In "The Sirenix Book," the Winx, sans Tecna, attempt several Believix convergences to break Anthropomorphic Winged Monsters' influence on Tecna. In "The Lilo," the Winx converge to defeat the Trix. In "The Power of Harmonix," Bloom, Flora and Aisha converge their powers against the monster. In "The Gem of Empathy," Bloom, Aisha, and Tecna converge their powers to restore Data Bridge Castle. In "A Magix Christmas," the Winx converge to break through the ice dome made by the Ice Dragons but fail. In "Sirenix," the selkies converge against Tritannus multiple times. Later, the Winx converge to reactivate the Source of Sirenix. In "The Emperor's Throne," the Winx converge in order to stop the tornado that was created with the big pile of garbage. Later, the selkies converge to strengthen the Winx. In "(...)," guardian selkies converge against the Trix. In "The Eclipse," the Winx converge in order to sustain the Pillar of Light but fail. In "Faraway Reflections," the Winx converge to stop a monster that Tritannus created to stop the humans from cleaning up garbage on the island. Later, the Winx converge to free the selkies. In "The Devourer," the Trix converge against the Devourer. Later, the selkies converge to escape the Devourer. In "The Problems of Love," the Winx converge to stabilize the Pillar of Balance. In "A Perfect Date," the Winx converge to stabilize the Pillar of Control. In "Listen to Your Heart," the Winx converge against the techno-droids. Darcy and Stormy then converge their powers to find Politea. In "Saving Paradise Bay," the Winx converge to create a bubble to reach the top of the Island World. Later, they converge to find the Breath of the Ocean. In "The End of Tritannus," the Trix converge against Tritannus but fail. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix," the Trix converge their powers to awaken the Beast of the Depths. Then, the Winx converge their special Sirenix spells to attack the Beast of the Depths. Later, the Winx converge against the Trix. In "The Flying School," the Winx converge to attack a bubble of dark energy but fail. In "The Golden Auditorium," Musa and Tecna converge their powers to defeat the Pandemonium Sprites. In "Vortex of Flames," the Winx, sans Bloom, converge along with Daphne against the Fire Eaters. In "Attack of the Sphinx," the Winx, sans Bloom, converge with Daphne against the Sphinx. In "The Secret Greenhouse," the Trix converge against the magic crystal and the students of Zaltora. Later, the Winx, sans Bloom and Flora, converge their powers against the plant monsters. In "Mythix," the Trix converge their powers to create the Pendants of Power Up. In "Stella's Big Party," the Winx and Daphne converge against the witches of Cloud Tower. Later, the Winx converge against Gargantua. In "The Anthem," the Winx, sans Musa, converge against Rumpelstiltskin. Then, the Trix converge their powers to boost the witches' powers. Later, the Winx convergence against the witches of Cloud Tower. In "Legendary Duel," the pixies converge to free Alfea from the Alfea Champions. In "Acheron," the Winx converge their powers to stop Cloud Tower for falling. In "Winx Forever," the Trix converge their powers to trap Bloom via the Cage of Sorrow. |-|Season 7= In "Butterflix", the Winx and Roxy converge, against the Rock Monster. In "Lost in a Droplet", the Winx converge their powers against the black blob but fail. In "The Kingdom of Diamonds," the Winx, sans Flora, converge their powers to free Flora from the fallen rocks. In "The Secret of Alfea," the Trix converge to break Alfea's magic barrier. In "The Golden Butterfly," the Trix converge multiple times in their battle with the Alfea fairies and the Specialists. In "The Power of the Fairy Animals," the Trix converge their powers to attack the Winx. Then, the Winx use their Focus Attack formation to fight back against the Trix. Finally, the Winx's Fairy Animals converge to turn into the Swan of Infinity. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= The Trix use convergence to summon the Whip. |-|The Battle for Magix= Faragonda and Griffin combine their powers to make a shield. Later, Darcy and Stormy summon a tornado, converged their powers into it, and attacked the Winx. When Stormy summoned another tornado and entrapped the Winx, the girls converged their power onto Stella's scepter which turned the tornado against them. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Faragonda and Griffin converge to strengthen Codatorta's physical strength to defeat a monster. Then, Stella and Aisha converge their powers against Darkar. Later, they protected the Winx from Darkar by forging a barrier together. Finally, the Winx use Charmix Convergence to defeat Darkar. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= The Trix use convergence to recreate Tritannus' trident. Then, the Winx try to escape from Oblivion by using convergence. After that, the Trix converge their powers to fight Politea but failed. Finally, the Winx use Sirenix convergence with the Pearl of the Deep to defeat Politea. List of Convergences |-|Fairy= Winx *Floracoustic Barrier (Flora, Musa) *Relocation Spell (Bloom, Tecna, Flora) *Digital Barrier (Musa, Tecna) Charmix *Harmony Overload (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha) *Charmix Convergence (The Shadow Phoenix) Enchantix *Rubber Chord Bounce (Musa, Aisha) *Song Bird Sleep (Musa, Stella) *Convergence (Stella, Aisha, Musa) *Rainbow Connection (Stella, Aisha, Musa) *Solar Wind Chimes (Musa, Stella) *Lost World (Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha) *Enchantix Power - Maximum Control: Water Stars Energy (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha *Enchantix Power (Flora, Musa, Aisha) *Enchantix Final Attack (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha) *Water and Nature (Flora, Aisha) *Morning Star (Tecna, Stella, Musa) *Sound Flame (Musa, Bloom) *Displacive Spell (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha) Believix *Believix Defense Shields Convergence - S4E09 *Magic Convergence - S4E17 *Believix Magic Convergence - S4E26 *Purifying Wind (Musa, Tecna) *Crystal Water (Aisha, Bloom) *Green Burst (Stella, Flora) Sophix *Sophix Convergence Lovix *Lovix Convergence Harmonix *Harmonix Convergence Sirenix *Sirenix Convergence *Dark Sirenix Convergence Bloomix *Bloomix Convergence Mythix *Mythix Convergence Butterflix *Focus Attack |-|Witch= Gloomix *Triple Trix Wind Blast (Icy, Darcy, Stormy) Dark Witch *Trix Convergence *Devouring Chaos *Cage of Sorrow *Aura of the Ultimate Power *Strength of the Ultimate Power Animal Hybrid *Combine Attack |-|Other= Pixie *Pixie Convergence Selkie *Selkie Convergence Fairy Animal *Ultimate Spell Gallery Trivia *"Convergence" is defined as "the process or state of converging". *In "Mission at Cloudtower," Tecna uses the term "power convergence" even though she would not have officially learned the topic until the following year. Although these facts clash with each other, this may have been an application of reason by Tecna, simply stating that the Winx had to combine powers and she chose to use the term "convergence". Category:Winx Club Category:Spells Category:Convergence Spells Category:Winx Spells Category:Charmix Spells Category:Enchantix Spells Category:Harmonix Spells Category:Bloomix Spells Category:Mythix Spells Category:Butterflix Spells Category:Tynix Spells Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Pixies Category:Selkies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Bloom Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Stormy Category:Darcy Category:Desiryee Category:Lemmy Category:Serena Category:Sonna Category:Lithia Category:Illiris Category:Roxy Category:Nebula Category:Believix Spells Category:Sirenix Spells Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss